3 Years A Deleted Story From New Moon
by mmmadderzzz
Summary: What happens 3 years after Edward leaves Bella?
1. Chapter 1: Thinking

3 Years: A Deleted Story from New Moon

**Edward**

It had been three years since I had left Bella Swan; the girl whom I thought was my love forever. There had been a misfortune with her birthday. Jasper just about killed her when she got a paper cut on a piece of wrapping paper. As if it wasn't hard enough to defy her by the aroma of her blood… After all, Jasper was the newest vamp in the family. I had confronted her shortly after this episode, and after a lot of thinking, had broken it off between us two. It certainly wasn't something I wanted to do; I had waited so long for her, as I told her before when I first realized I was in love with her. So after this, my family packed up and moved, far away from Bella to protect her and her friends and family. I can only imagine what her father, Charlie, must want to do to me now. As you may already know, he's the chief of police, so I guess it's better for me that I left, or else he would have found some possible way to kill me. Yes, I am immortal, but knowing Charlie, he would find a way to kill me. No wait, not only kill me, _slaughter me. _ I most positively won't forget the look on her face when I told her that I was going away. Of course that filthy mutt had to come in after I had told her this news, I'm sure that just gave him the warm and fuzzies. You know how the werewolves are just so close to us, or how they refer to us as _bloodsuckers._ Great, now they are going to try to kill me now, too. I'm sure you are probably wondering why I left her and yes, you probably are mad at me. Think of it this way, would you rather have Bella dead, or have her safe and still be alive so she can find someone who doesn't have the urge to kill her every time they come within 3 feet of her. Speaking of that, I wonder if she has moved on from me. She must have found someone…

**Bella**

It had been 3 years since Edward Cullen had left me. Yes, Edward the man who had told me numerous times he would never leave me. Who had told me so many times over that he would stay with me forever. I was deeply in love with Edward, as he was with me, not to sound cocky or anything. But, since then, I had gotten over him, and moved on to someone else. Someone new, who doesn't leave me because his freaky vampire brother attacked me because of a paper cut. His name is Caleb. You may be thinking, are you crazy? Who is this Caleb kid? How can you go to someone as gorgeous as _Edward Cullen, _to whoever this _Caleb_ is? I ask myself that question all of the time. You know what my answer to that is? Well, I don't really have an answer I just thought that would sound cool. Okay, he isn't better than Edward. No one is, don't judge me. The truth is, I'm over Edward, and that's it. End of story. Anyways, Caleb is just as much of a gentleman as Edward was, and he is very handsome. Not beautiful like Edward was, he doesn't sparkle or anything. But then again, Caleb isn't a vampire who drinks blood and can't kiss me with as much passion as he would like to because he is afraid he'll _hurt me. _God, now that I don't miss about Edward. Not that I miss anything about him, but if I did, I wouldn't miss the whole, holding back thing whenever he tried to kiss me. So for prom, and yes I did go to prom without a huge bulky cast on my leg, he was so sweet. He got us a reservation at this really nice restaurant and guess what the bill was just for the two of us? $123 not including tax! Now that's a man who cares for his girlfriend. Oh gosh, now I'm starting to sound like, well…. Er……. Never mind. Okay I admit it, I do miss him. I think about him all the time…


	2. Chapter 2: The Meet

Edward:

Today, my family and I returned to Forks. You are probably hitting your computer screen and saying, "WHY DIDN'T YOU DO THIS 3 YEARS AGO?!?!?!?!?!?!" Well, the answer to that question is simple. I simply didn't want to go back too early so that I would hurt Bella again. Anyhow, I returned to the University of Alaska, where Bella and I are both going to school. Of course, I see the mangy mutt again, or as you refer to him as, Jacob. Of course, not going to college rather, but hunting. Yuck, just the thought of Bella being friends with him makes me…. Never mind. So, I'm walking towards the administration building, and I see Bella, with a guy. Yes, another guy. Not me, the man who she told would love him forever and always be his, and yet she was with another man. Of course she doesn't know this, but as soon as he came into my sight, I could smell him. Volturi. I had to tell Bella, he might want to kill her, well, from what happened last time….. I casually walked by in front of the "Happy Couple". Of course, she was in complete and utter disbelief when she saw me. She stood up, and walked towards me. "Edward?" she said softly. "What?" I said coldly as I turned to face her. "You left me. All alone, with no one. How could you?" She said with a look of sadness on her face, as if she was going to burst into tears. Of course, whoever this guy was walked over and greeted me with a simple smile. "Come on babe, we're going to be late!" he said impatiently. "Hang on, Caleb; can we just have a private moment for a second?" Bella said with eagerness, not breaking our gaze. Caleb walked over to the bench and sat back down. "Edward, do you know how miserable you made me for these past 3 years?" Bella said to me, with razor sharp edge to her voice. "I'm sorry. Can we talk about this another time?" I replied. "Fine. See you later then, I guess." Bella said. I had to run away because I could hear the things Caleb was thinking. "La ucciderò," he thought in his native tongue, Italian. He was thinking about killing her…

Bella:

Ah, life is good. As you may have known, I'm going to college! The University of Alaska to be exact. Yes, the parties, the gossip, the guys! It's what every teenage girl dreams of in her adolescent years. Edward never did reply back to my letters, but then again, he isn't home, so where would I expect him to be? By the way, Caleb smells almost as good as Edward, except he isn't a vampire. Hmmmmm, oh well, anyways…. Ok, you will never believe this; today me and Caleb were talking on a bench outside of our class. Then, out of nowhere, EDWARD walks right by us. I got up slowly, I wasn't sure if I should talk to him or not, I was afraid he wasn't ready to see me after all of these years. It's a lot to handle. You know, the fact that the man you love and whom you haven't seen in 3 years because he left you randomly shows up at your college. Yeah, that's _totally_ normal. Happens to everyone. Especially the fact that he is a vampire. Wow, just saying that brings back so many memories. Well, I decided to talk to him. I slowly sauntered towards him. That's when I felt it. The anger. It just boiled up inside of me, and I couldn't control it. God, I'm acting like my mother. There was something wrong with him. Not like the fact that he was a vampire made him weird, but something else was bothering him. I could tell. There was something he wasn't telling me. He just kept staring at Caleb with this look of disgust on his face, like he looked at Jacob. But there was no possible way that _Caleb_ was a werewolf. First of all, vampires and werewolves smell totally different. Vampires smell more sweet, while werewolves smell, I don't know exactly how to describe it. It's almost like a really strong smell, kind of like very strong cologne, but Caleb doesn't smell like that. He is more on the sweet side of smelling just wish I knew what Edward was thinking. I'd love to know how his mind works. All of the twisted things inside of it. It like Edward was reading Caleb's mind, well he probably was. It seemed as if he didn't like what Caleb was thinking.


End file.
